EL Pago
by Peace-san
Summary: Resubido por correcion... Bulk Biceps Visita a Fluttershy a cobrar un pequeño favor en donde descubrira ese viejo dicho que las timidas pueden ser muuuy salvajes


El pago

Bulk bíceps se dirigía a casa de Fluttershy, tenían un asunto pendiente y era hora de resolverlo, con gran determinación descendió ágilmente en la puerta de la casa para después tocar enérgicamente.

\- ¡FLUTTERSHY, BULK BÍCEPS QUIERE SU PAGO!

Gritó entre belfos sin obtener respuesta, molesto nuevamente comenzó a aporrear la puerta.

\- ¡¿FLUTTERSHY, ESTAS AHÍ?!

Gritó otra vez empezando a desesperarse, pero justo cuando iba a darle a la puerta de nuevo esta se abrió lentamente.

\- ¿Bulk bíceps, que haces aquí? Habíamos quedado en que te llevaría el pago a tu casa.  
\- ¡Bulk bíceps lo quiere ahora, ahora Fluttershy Yeeeaaahh!

Está bien pero iremos a tu casa para dártelo, mis amigas vendrán hoy a una reunión y no me gustaría que te encontraran aquí.

\- ¡Bien, Bulk bíceps tuvo que soportar un traje ridículo y varios dias sin entrenar ahora Fluttershy debe compensarlo!  
\- Está bien, Bulk sólo déjame preparar la comida de Ángel y enseguida salgo, o mejor aún adelántate ahora te alcanzo.  
\- ¡Bien pero no tardes!

Dijo y después de lanzar más belfos despegó con gran fuerza perdiéndose rápidamente en las alturas, dejando a Fluttershy pensativa sobre el porqué fingió en la competencia sobre su poder de vuelo y después de un breve suspiro entró de nuevo a preparar algunas cosas antes de salir, al poco Bulk llegaba a su casa la cual estaba llena de aparatos de ejercicio, pesas y barras metálicas para armar las pesas, tan rápido como pudo arreglo lo mejor posible antes de que llegara Fluttershy, acomodó algunos muebles y en especial un sillón mullido el cual era su favorito, al poco tiempo llamaron a su puerta, era Fluttershy quien vestía con su gabardina, lentes oscuros y su sombrero.

\- ¿Fluttershy?  
\- Si, no quería vieran llegar, además esto no sería una sorpresa.

Dijo al tiempo que se despojaba de las prendas, Bulk bíceps abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver lo que cubrían las prendas, llevaba puestas unas medias de red muy justas, ligueros y para rematar una prenda que cubría sus partes intimas muy escasamente, el semental musculoso no pudo evitar relamerse los labios al aproximarse a ella rodeándola para admirarla.

\- ¡Wauw Fluttershy! Te vez increíble.  
\- Gracias me lo hizo Rarity a petición mía.

Bulk fue aproximándose a ella, admirado de aquélla atrevida prenda tan incitante para luego aspirar la esencia de la yegua y sin poder contenerse paseo su lengua sobre su redonda grupa, Fluttershy lo interrumpió.

\- ¡Na na na! Debes esperar un poco.

Luego se dirigió al mullido sillón moviéndose de forma coqueta atrapando la mirada del semental con el sensual vaivén de su jugoso trasero adornado con aquéllas prendas, Bulk sin poder apartar la mirada la siguió hasta el mueble.

\- ¡Ven!

Bulk se acercó a ella con gran excitación imaginando todas las posibilidades por hacer, por lo que se sorprendió cuando ella lo tomó por el cuello y lo arrojó al sillón para luego montarse sobre él dominándolo por completo, Flutter era tan tranquila y tímida aunque con él su cambio tan radical.

\- Y bien Bulk, lo que hiciste en la competencia me pareció exagerado, ¿Podrías decirme porque fingiste tu poder de vuelo? Te vi volar perfectamente bien el día que mandamos agua a Cloudsdale.  
\- No quería opacar a la capitana del equipo, además quería estar más cerca de ti.  
\- Galante pero tonto, pudimos perder por ello ¿Sabes?  
\- Pero no lo hicimos Fluttershy, ganamos medalla de plata.  
\- ¡Pudo ser de oro!  
\- Lo siento quizás yo...  
\- Bueno ya no importa, aunque si hubiéramos perdido, en este momento no estaría aquí.

Dijo acercando su rostro enérgicamente al de él, Bulk le sostuvo la mirada perdiéndose en sus bellos ojos.  
\- Fluttershy, desde los juegos no he dejado de pensar en ti y sobre todo en tu tesoro, la forma en que me ayudaste con mis ejercicios sentándote sobre la barra de mis pesas mientras entrenaba mostrándome todoooo eso con lo que me pagarías me dio una gran motivación.  
\- Lo sé, esa misma motivación que ahora mismo me está empujando por detrás ¿Verdad?, en serio quiero probar lo que me contó Cloud chaser acerca de que tu barra de ejercicios, ella dijo que era como ninguna otra, llena de estimulantes músculos hinchados por tanto entrenamiento que brindan el máximo estimulo para toda aquella yegua dispuesta a usarla.

Decía al tiempo que apretaba sus ancas atrapando aquella candente barra entre su grupa la cual movía de un lado a otro con suave firmeza haciendo estremecer a Bulk el cual comenzó a jadear muy excitado, la palpitante barra pulsaba tan fuerte que Fluttershy no pudo retenerla más y se le soltó para luego regresar y darle un fuerte golpe en sus redondas carne y atorándose entre la ropa que vestía lo cual la hizo gemir con excitación.

\- ¡Aah! Bien Bulk, veamos que tal está.

Dijo al tiempo que se bajaba del semental con un poco de esfuerzo ya que al sentir esa caliente barra quería tomarla de una vez pero se contuvo ya que primero quería verla a detalle, así que hizo que Bulk se recostara para después montarlo de nuevo solo que esta vez la cara del macho tendría un delicioso panorama frente de sí, mientras Flutter se quedaba con la barra entre cascos, Bulk comenzó a jadear con fuerza ya que ante si aquella equina flor apenas y cubierta por aquella blanca prenda que ya mostraba una gran mancha de humedad, Bulk la retiró haciéndola a un lado enmarcandola, después admiro como aquellas prendas la hacían lucir mucho más apetecible, aquella flor equina estaba completamente enrojecida, se abría y cerraba mostrándole su rojo interior y su perla asomaba y se escondía de nuevo despidiendo el delicioso aroma intimo de una yegua dispuesta al amor, este le llegaba hasta su cerebro como un tremendo golpe que lo dejaba perturbado.

\- Fluttershy, ¿Puedo?  
\- ¿Tú qué crees tontito?

Bulk ni tardó ni perezoso pego su boca en aquella invitante puerta del placer en donde paseó sus labios chupando aquellos otros carnosos labios los cuales besaba chupeteaba y relamía con sumo placer goloso, degustaba sus jugos que ya fluían con cierta abundancia y mordisqueaba la carnosa perlilla que asomaba de vez en vez, esto le provocaba tal placer a Fluttershy que apenas y podía controlarse, sin embargo logro hacerlo y continuar en lo que se proponía.

\- ¡Mmf! Vaya Bulk si que tienes hambre, ¡Aah! Bueno ahora veamos lo que tenemos aquí! ¡Ooh, Cloud decía la verdad! Esto es magnífico.

Dijo recorriendo aquella endurecida y palpitante carne, con suavidad palpo cada centímetro captando toda su musculosa textura que se le parecía cada vez más excitante y apetitosa, las henchidas venas que la cubrían le daban una consistencia aun más gruesa, el aroma de aquella virilidad le llegó, una mezcla de suave fragancia entre salina y dulce que indicaba la pulcritud que tenía Bulk hacia su persona, algo que le gustaba en un buen semental, aquel aroma invitaba a degustar aquella carne y empezó hacerlo de forma pausada, primero besándola con ternura paseando sus labios por todo el palpitante cuerpo desde la punta hasta la base para después regresar pasándole la lengua con suavidad a diferencia de la golosa forma en que él la tomaba la cual parecía no haber mañana, en ese momento pensó que anteriormente jamás siquiera habría imaginado hacer eso, pero ella había cambiado su forma de ser ya que se había enfrentado a grandes retos para su carácter débil y tímido, a Discord el cual incluso había reformado, a la reina Chrisalys y sus esbirros, ayudando a Twilight en el reino de cristal, incluso al peor de todos a Tirek, sin olvidar ese curso de personalidad que tomó y del cual solo conservo aquello que le servía, sin duda su forma de ser había cambiado para consigo misma ya que ahora si deseaba algo podía conseguirlo sin temor aunque debía guardar las apariencias con sus amigas y eso era como una travesura excitante, su propio secreto único y personal y en ese momento lo quería a él, someter al musculoso semental, como otras tantas veces lo hiciera con Big Mac a espaldas de Aj, Fluttershy dejó ese pensamiento y se dedicó a disfrutar este momento, bajo de nuevo recorriendo la dura barra hasta la base donde le llamó la atención el par de lustrosas esferas a las que comenzó a toquetear con suavidad para luego darles caricias, las notó endurecidas y suaves al mismo tiempo así que mientras les daba tiernas caricias con sus cascos sus labios y lengua trabajaban con la barra del semental, también recordó como le hizo para llegar a éL pidiendole ayuda para los juegos ya que todos los demás pegasos ya tenían sus grupos o no podían así que Bulk era la última opción y este era una muy buena oportunidad, pero él se negó alegando que perdería muchos días de entrenamiento, así que recordó lo que una vez le comentara Rarity sobre la persuasión usando sus encantos femeninos, le dio la espalda ya para salir de su casa le dijo: "Lastima que no quieras ayudarnos yo pensaba compensarte con algo." Al tiempo que hacía a un lado su cola dejando ver su parte intima que le saludo con un tímido guiño, "¡Sí voy!" dijo con el rostro encendido y ansioso, Flutter le dio un par de besos aquellas lustrosas esferas para después recorrer la candente barra hasta la punta donde poso sus labios dándole pequeños mordiscos y tiernos besos para finalmente comenzar a engullirla poco a poco tomando pequeñas pausas para acomodarse mejor y continuar devorándola, luego se detenía y retrocedía hasta sacarla por completo lo cual repitió varias veces con gran calma.

\- ¡Smack, chup chup! ¡Está muy rica Bulk!  
\- Tu también Fluttershy, ¡Wau, me gusta eso!

Dijeron, nuevamente la yegua engullo la musculosa carne sólo que esta vez hasta la base lo que le fascinó a Bulk quien reaccionó de igual forma sólo que él hundía su boca tanto como podía en ella y con su lengua azotaba las cálidad paredes de su interior al tiempo que sus cascos ya le acariciaban su ojillo hasta lograr prenderlo, Flutter sentía como aquel tronco palpitaba en su garganta así que hizo algo de presión sujetándolo con fuerza y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro con suavidad para después ir aumentando el ritmo al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con las lustrosas esferas las cuales golpeaba con suma suavidad haciéndolas brincar chocando en su nariz, aquello le provocaba tal placer a Bulk que comenzó a mover su cadera tratando de que ella tragara aún más su hinchado miembro sin conseguirlo ya que estaba al tope, Flutter le dio unas fuertes sacudidas que lo obligó a sacar la lengua de donde la tenía metida y gritar.

\- ¡Wau Fluttershy, Wau Fluttershy! ¡Ooh YEEEAAAAH!

Aquel grito fue acompañado de una gran cantidad de la candente semilla del semental, tanta que casi la ahoga, mientras que Bulk presiono la empapada perla de la yegua haciéndola estallar en un oloroso fluido transparente que le baño la cara, Fluttershy liberó el viril miembro que aún seguía pulsando y arrojando pequeños chorros, extasiada alzó la cabeza al techo paladeando la espesa crema que había engullido casi por completo.

\- ¡Yum! ¡Mmm! Que delicia, casi tan buena como la de Big Mac.  
\- Big Macintosh es un tonto, ¡Yeeeah!

El comentario hizo que Flutter le pegara un pequeño mordisco a la mitad de su barra.

\- ¡AAUH!  
\- ¡No vuelvas a insultar a mi Big Mac o te irá muy mal! ¿Entendido?  
\- ¡Yeeeauuh!  
\- Bien, tienes una muy buena aquí y con muy buena textura, pero has de saber que la de mi Big Mac, es enorme, casi tanto como una de sus patas y extremadamente deliciosa, así que me lo montó cada que sus hermanitas salen a vender sus productos sin importar que esa perra de Cheerilee ande tras él.

El comentario surtió efecto inmediato en Bulk que perdió la rigidez que tenía.

\- ¡Oh! Lo siento Bulk, pero cuando insultan a Big me enoja de sobremanera, Ooh mi pobrecito chico no te sientas mal, mira aún falta lo mejor.

Dijo melosamente acariciando con ternura el flácido miembro que de nuevo recorrió con pequeños toques de su lengua para finalmente darle un tierno beso donde lo había mordido, tantas atenciones lograron levantar el ánimo de Bulk en forma poderosa, palpitante y más endurecido que antes, tanto que su piel enrojeció, Fluttershy se desmontó del semental indicándole que no se levantara, así de esa forma se fue acomodando y se quitó aquella prenda íntima dejando las demás para después con su boca comenzar a trazar un camino entre lamidas y besitos tiernos, desde su miembro y hacia arriba, paso por su cadera luego a su vientre donde traviesa le metió la lengua en el ombligo, luego pasar a su musculoso pecho que parecía de hierro donde se cebó golosa con aquellos músculos los cuales lamia besaba y acariciaba con euforia, así mientras disfrutaba de aquel cuerpo esculpido por el ejercicio, Bulk la tomó del pelo acariciándola cada vez más excitado mientras las piernas de la chica rodearon su cuerpo nuevamente acomodándose para quedar encima de él, una vez más sólo que esta sus rostros quedaban juntos.

\- ¡Eres linda Fluttershy! Envidio a Mac.  
\- Auuuw, lindo no te preocupes, eres muy buen partido para cualquiera, tienes lo tuyo y muy buen cuerpo además de "esto".

Dijo sentándose sobre la caliente barra la cual recorrió en toda su extensión con sus húmedos pétalos, lo cual hizo que ambos se estremecieran.

\- ¡Aah! Fluttershy.  
\- ¡Ssh! Sólo disfrutemos.

Recostándose sobre él se abrazó a su cuello el cual comenzó a besar como toda una vampiresa, Bulk por su parte comenzó a recorrer su espalda con tiernas caricias que bajaban y subían con firme cadencia en su bamboleante cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y busco sus labios, Flutter sintió su deseo y también busco los suyos hundiéndolos en un apasionado beso, ambos degustaron su esencia íntima en labios ajenos, sus lenguas se buscaron intercambiando el aún presente jugó de sus cuerpos entrelazándose en una lucha candente, buscando vencerse en ese juego de pasión, Flutter movía cada vez más rápido la cadera manipulando su hombría a su antojo moviéndola de un lado a otro como si la abofeteara con sus labios bajo, aquel duro miembro palpitaba con gran fuerza tanto que lograba incrustase en su hirviente entrepierna llegando el momento en que Flutter ya no pudo moverse más y aquella texturizada barra la alzó para luego penetrar en ella de golpe engulléndola hasta su base lo cual le arranco un grito ahogado de placer a ambos, Bulk al verla estacada y sin posibilidad de moverse comenzó a bombearla con cierto ritmo.

\- Dicen que ¡Aah! Una vez fuiste una vampiresa ¡Aah! Creo que es necesario estacarte para estar seguros, ¡Aah!  
\- ¡Aaah! Si estácame con tu madero, ¡Aah! O podría morderte otra vez, ¡Mmf!.

Flutter fue alzada a mas altura cuando el semental acelero los embates que al caer sentía que aquella barra entraba más y más en su ser volviéndola loca de placer y cada que subía echaba su cabeza hacia atrás en completo éxtasis, mientras Bulk que tenía el rostro completamente enrojecido la sujetaba de la cadera entre sus enmallados muslos bombeándola cada vez más fuerte, Flutter bajo la mirada y al verlo así con los ojos cerrados la mandíbula completamente forzada y su rostro encendido al igual que su pecho se dejó caer sobre él abrazándolo con fuerza, su boca se prendo a su cuello retomando el control y sus caderas ahora eran las que dominaban esos embates, a pesar de que sentía enloquecer cada que aquella candente barra la partía por dentro mantenía su dominio, su boca lamia su cuello mientras le corría su hercúleo pecho con gran ansiedad, Bulk le acariciaba sus rebosantes ancas con férrea pasión conteniéndose, aguantando las ganas de terminar, quería hacerlo durar todo lo que pudiese, aquella hermosa yegua quizás solo estaría con él en esa ocasión y debía disfrutarla lo más posible así que cuando Flutter tomó un breve descanso Bulk se impulsó usando sus alas para levantarse sin soltarla cargándola y así unidos y de pie continuo aquella monta salvaje, Bulk separó ambas patas buscando un mejor apoyo consiguiéndolo en poco, le dijo a la yegua que se sujetara su cuello a lo que Flutter se abrazó a él apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, el semental la sujetó de su exquisita grupa con firmeza comenzando los potentes bombeos, en esa pose el cuerpo de la chica contribuía a una penetración más profunda al mismo tiempo que le exigía más esfuerzo al semental logrando bajar sus ansias de terminar extendiendo su placer por mucho más tiempo, cuando Bulk se detenía tomando un breve descanso ella continuaba con sus caderas hasta cansarse, sus intimidades estaban completamente empapadas y rojas por tantos ataques ya que ninguno daba cuartel más que los breves descansos que tomaban, nuevamente Bulk reanudó los embates con aún más brío hasta que ella no pudo más, su cuerpo se arqueo hacia atrás sin soltarle del cuello y dio un gran gritó de placer cuando desde lo más profundo de su ser salió una oleada de amor líquido de su entrepierna mojando sus caderas por completo de tal forma que incluso el suelo recibía la abundante lluvia salina, Bulk enardecido por aquello regreso al sillón donde la acostó tomándome ambas piernas atorándolas con sus antebrazos dejando su ya muy roja flor completamente expuesta para después penetrar sus carnes de nuevo a un sólo estoque sacando de golpe los aún abundantes fluidos que tenían, ahora era Bulk era quien montaba y sus caderas descontroladas la bombeaban sin piedad arrancándole fuertes jadeos y gritos placenteros, se abrazó a ella besandola con gran pasión ansiosa.

\- ¡AAH! FLUTTERSHY ERES UNA DELICIA ME GUSTAS, ME GUSTAS MUCHO, ¡MMF!  
\- ¡AAH, AAH, AAH! ¡CALLA Y SIGUE, MÁS FUERTE, MÁS FUERTE!

Bulk aceleró su frenético bombeo, ambos tenían las caderas completamente rojas y mojadas, la pequeña flor de Flutter estaba dilatada a su máximo devorando aquella barra hasta el grado que las lustrosas esferas golpeaban contra ella bañándose con sus jugos, una y otra vez el golpeteo era cada vez más fuerte, el semental fuera de sí atacaba su interior con fiereza y ella completamente perdida en el placer ya no le importaba nada, el aroma del sus jugos íntimos ya lo invadía todo, el sonido del choque de sus cuerpos resonaba por toda la casa secundando sus ardientes jadeos hasta que finalmente...

\- ¡MÁS FUERTE, MÁS RÁPIDO, MÁS ADENTRO! ¡YIIIIAAAHHH!  
\- ¡FLUTTERSHY, MI FLUTTERSHY! ¡YEEAAAAAHHHH!

La culminación fue salvaje y de gran abundancia, tanto que los mojó hasta su pecho al igual que las sensuales ropas de la yegua, luego ambos se besaban exhaustos, Bulk se dejó caer sobre ella para acto seguido rodar a un lado cargándola sobre si, Fluttershy lo abrazo con ternura mientras jadeaba igual que él.

\- ¡Aah! Bulk eso fue maravilloso, lo disfruté mucho.  
\- Yo también Fluttershy, eres increíble, me gustaría que nos quedáramos así para siempre.  
\- Umm, bueno eso no, pero si podría necesitar tu ayuda de nuevo, umm, quizás.  
\- Bien, mejor eso que nada, ¡Yeeaaah!  
\- ¿Te molesta si me quedo un ratito sobre ti?  
\- Claro que no Fluttershy.  
\- Gracias.

Por un rato permanecieron así, ella sobre él dormitando mientras Bulk la arropaba con sus brazos, un poco más tarde.

\- ¡Ooh Celestia mira la hora! Tengo que apurarme antes de que las chicas lleguen a casa, lo siento Bulk no veremos luego.  
\- ¡Hey espera!

Fluttershy bajo de un salto tomando su abrigo y sombrero ya en dirección a la puerta pero antes de salir se despido de una forma muy peculiar.

\- Nos vemos y quizás para la próxima me conozcas más a fondo.

Dijo antes de salir haciendo su cola de lado mostrando esa pequeña donilla que abría y cerraba con cierta timidez.

\- ¡Estaré encantado de poder ayudarte Fluttershy!

Cuando ella salió Bulk se dejó ir hacia atrás dejando salir un largo suspiro de satisfacción, luego pensó en ella, siempre había sido tímida para con cualquier otro pero por alguna razón Bulk le fue tolerable desde que se conocieran al grado que incluso se hablaban bien, pero luego al pasar del tiempo comenzó a mostrarse más cercana, algunas insinuaciones que el semental capto de inmediato y finalmente llego ese día que le pidió ayuda para los juegos, de ahí en adelante ella se había encargado en recordarle constantemente cual sería el pago y esa forma que ella había establecido las reglas sin decir nada le fue mucho más excitante, el dominio de una chica frágil y débil le dio un plus especial a este encuentro que esperaba repetir pronto, aunque al final las cosas cambiaron, bien quizás la próxima la deje que lo haga por completo, quien lo diría, es verdad lo que se dice, las chicas tímidas suelen ser las más salvajes.

Más tarde esa noche en la reunión.

\- ¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! De lo mejor, esto es 20% más delicioso, que rico Flutter, sabe a... ¡¿Espera, estuviste con Bulk bíceps!?  
\- Emm, umm, bueno... Quizás.  
\- ¡Fluttershyyyyyyy!  
\- L-lo siento.

Fin


End file.
